¿Por qué?
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Riku se encuentra sola en el cuarto llorando. ¿Por qué?


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados es de mi propiedad y no gano ni un duro escribiendo esto UU'

**¿Por qué?**

Estaba tumbada en la cama, boca arriba, llorando. El fuerte ruido de la lluvia que caía con violencia sobre los cristales amortiguaba el de su llanto.

Había sido un día gris, nublado y triste, con lluvia fuerte desde que cayó la noche. Así se sentía ella, igual que ese día.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que le rondaba una y otra vez por la cabeza. ¿Por qué le había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué había ido a buscarlo? ¿Por qué no llamó a la puerta? Y casi sin quererlo, el recuerdo volvió vívido a su mente.

_Estaban de excursión, una semana en un hotel con piscina en un paraíso perdido en medio de la montaña, cerca de un pueblo bastante tranquilo. Todo el lugar rezumaba belleza y tranquilidad, como si fuese un encantamiento._

_Ya llevaban varios días en el hotel y habían estado haciendo bastantes actividades como senderismo, rafting, y otras muchas que les permitía el lugar._

_Ese día iban a estar todos en la piscina._

_Ella bajó con Risa. Llegaron tarde, como siempre por culpa de su hermana, pero aún así no importó. Buscó a Niwa entre todos los compañeros. Nada, ni rastro de él._

"_Quizás esté dormido. Iré a avisarlo", pensó. Y eso hizo. Y maldita la hora en la que lo hizo._

_Se dirigió al hotel y, cuando ya había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio de Daisuke, se paró._

_Había escuchado algo. Se acercó más a la puerta para oír con claridad, antes de llamar. Volvió a oír el mismo sonido, pero esta vez con más claridad. Era un gemido, pero no de dolor o de llanto, sino de placer, de un indescriptible placer, y había sido pronunciado por una voz masculina._

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Daisuke? Aunque quizás no sea él, sino su compañero de habitación", se dijo a sí misma._

_Se había acercado demasiado a la puerta, dejándose caer, y como ésta estaba mal cerrada, se abrió. Lo que vio en aquel instante la dejó turbada, confusa, sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_Frente a ella, sentado en un sillón con el respaldo algo reclinado, estaba Daisuke Niwa. Y de rodillas, apoyado en el sillón, sobre el pelirrojo, estaba su compañero de cuarto, Satoshi Hiwatari. Sus bocas estaban unidas, y las manos agarraban con fuerza el cuerpo del otro, mientras le quitaba la ropa. Ambos tenían los pijamas a medio poner, con el cabello aún más revuelto de lo que se suele tener cuando uno se levanta por las mañanas y, según le pareció ver, unas marcas bastante visibles en el cuello de Hiwatari._

_Estaban besándose en el instante en que se abrió la puerta, y giraron de pronto en dirección a ella. Se quedaron quietos, sin saber que hacer. Habían sido pillados en una situación bastante comprometida y, ni más ni menos que por la novia de uno de ellos._

_Salió corriendo, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. No sabía que hacer. Sólo quería correr, correr y alejarse de la escena que acababa de contemplar, como si de esa forma pudiese olvidarla y dejarla atrás._

_Daisuke corrió por el pasillo tras ella. Aunque la chica le llevaba una considerable ventaja, no tardó en alcanzarla._

'_Espera un momento Riku, déjame…'_

'_¡¡¡¿Qué me expliques! No hay nada que explicar, todo está bastante claro, ¿no? Aquí la única que sobra soy yo. ¿Desde cuando estáis juntos, un mes, dos meses, desde que empezamos a salir? Por dios Niwa, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo, cuando fuese vieja y llevara bastón?' las palabras salían con rabia de su garganta. No podía creer que Niwa le hubiese hecho eso._

'_Claro que no, Riku…' trataba de decir suavemente el pelirrojo._

'_Deja de llamarme Riku, para ti soy Harada, sólo Harada, así que nada de familiaridades.'_

'_De acuerdo, Harada' dijo Daisuke con resignación. Y prosiguió '¿Me dejas que te aclare al menos las cosas?'_

'…_bueno…Pero que sepas que jamás voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho' las lágrimas habían empezado a caer libremente por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo._

'_Sí, es cierto que estoy con Satoshi y que me gusta…'_

'_¡¡¡Hombre, encima faltaría que me lo negaras después de lo que acabo de ver!' le respondió sarcásticamente Riku._

'_Pero también es cierto que pensaba decirtelo.'_

'_¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?' las palabras salían de su boca con una rabia incontrolable._

'_En cuánto volviésemos de la excursión' Riku le dedicó una mirada severa. 'Tampoco puede decirse que lleve mucho con él, sólo desde que hemos llegado aquí…Antes, él…yo…nunca…'_

'_Vale, no estabais juntos, ¿pero aún así te gustaba, mientras estabas saliendo conmigo?'_

_Niwa no la miraba, se limitó a bajar la vista al suelo sin contestar._

'_Contéstame a esto, Niwa, y te pido por favor que seas sincero, ¿alguna vez me quisiste?'_

'_Sí…por supuesto…' le contestó rápidamente el chico._

_Riku se quedó mirando al pelirrojo en silencio. Luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes, se giró un momento para mirar a Niwa._

'_Espero que os vaya bien' dijo en un susurro la joven antes de salir corriendo._

_Daisuke se quedó allí por un instante. Suspiró. Volteó y se dirigió al cuarto, donde lo esperaba Satoshi._

Las lágrimas, al igual que la lluvia, empezaba a disminuir, y con ello, el dolor. Conforme habían ido saliendo las lágrimas, su pena había ido desapareciendo, haciéndose menos intensa. Los recuerdos se iban volviendo menos dolorosos, ya no la torturaban tanto. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, cediendo al cansancio y al sueño.

Ahora sólo esperaba poder encontrar a alguien a quien querer y que la quisiera.

**Notas de autora:** ¿Qué les parece? Es mi pequeña compensación por todo lo que he tardado en subir el capítulo 6 de _Deseos prohibidos_. Es algo que escribí hace bastante, cuando se suponía que debía estar estudiando para mis exámenes de selectividad y en vez de eso me dio fuerte por escribir nn' Menos mal que dos de los exámenes eran prácticos y que al final aprobé la selectividad porque sino…Aunque ahora que recuerdo, el último examen que hice, el Técnicas de Expresión Grafico-plásticas (acuarela, témpera, lápices acuarelables… técnicas de pintura, vaya), que era practico, lo hice pensando en el tomo 8 de D·N·Angel que había estado hojeando y medio leyendo justo antes del examen en una tienda que estaba cerca de la universidad, soportando y pasando olímpicamente de las miradas asesinas del tipo de la tienda porque me estaba leyendo casi todo el tomo sin comprárselo XP. ¡¡¡PERO ES QUE ESTABA INTERESANTÍSIMO! Sobre todo cierta conversación entre Krad y Hiwatari a la que le estuve dando vueltas durante el examen XP. La gracia de todo el asunto es que en este examen fue en el que saqué mejor nota de todos ¡¡¡Y para más que no estaba apenas centrada en el trabajo que estaba haciendo O.o! La idea surgió cuando me acordé de una conversación con una amiga en la que me dijo que una chavala a la que conocía, el novio la había dejado por un tío. A mí me hacen eso y es que no sé qué hacer, me quedaría en estado de shock. Lo que tuvo que ser enterarse que el novio le había puesto los cuernos y la había dejado por un tío… de situaciones surrealistas y extrañas está llena la vida… ¡¡¡Hasta otra y espero que les haya gustado! ¡¡¡Y perdonen cuando me pongo a divagar más de la cuenta, que es que me enrollo en exceso UU'! ADIÓS :D

Terminado el viernes 28 de mayo de 2004

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
